1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a operating arrangement for movable parts on vehicles, especially rear covers, roof coverings or the like, with a connection of the movable part on the vehicle by means of at least one hinge, one means of propulsion and, in all cases, at least one gas spring, wherein at least one hinge has a lever which ends in the interior of the vehicle and is connected to a means of propulsion also arranged in the interior of the vehicle for initiating a torque.
2. The Prior Art
Movable part on vehicles, especially rear covers, are connected to the body of the vehicle by means of hinges, in many cases by means of 4-joint hinges. In so doing, mostly there is a gas spring located on each hinge which accepts a part of the weight of the cover and absorbs its movements. In automatically operable rear covers or similar parts, it is the state of the art to replace one of these gas springs with a propulsion unit for the opening and closing of the cover, preferably a hydraulic cylinder. This burdens the covers on one side and furthermore has the substantial disadvantage that the pressure lines have to be lead through the rain gutter and the cylinder itself requires a surface protection. Moreover, the hinge has to be changed to the side of the propulsion device for its inclusion. State of the art is also a construction type in which one of the hinge levers is extended straight into the interior of the vehicle where a propulsion means is connected. This construction, however, has the disadvantage that the passageway through which to lead the hinge lever is difficult to seal off, wherein additionally, through the large lever path, this sealing-off has to occur over a large area. For this reason, this known solution did not succeed. A further solution of the applicant (Austrian patent application A 1968/97) provides an interior lever connected to a means of propulsion which is connected to the outer lever via a pivot pin which is lead through in the rain gutter and transfers the torque. In this construction, transverse moments appear.